Black Drops
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Pareja CRACK]. Alternative Universe. Ésa noche la siempre bonita y luminosa ciudad de Magnolia estaba siendo inundada por una persistente lluvia. ¿Sería posible que un inesperado encuentro con un extraño de ojos rojos cambiara la vida de una decepcionada Juvia? [Rogue/Juvia] Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaa! X3

¡Ahhh, qué emoción! Y nervios mezclados. Éste es el primer crackpairing que hago... creo que en toda mi vida. Y es de una pareja muy bonita: Rogue/Juvia. Digo, al menos a mí me gustaron los fics que hicieron de ellos dos. Además de que analizando factores, no es tan, tan, taaan improbable.

¡Aún así también me gusta el Gruvia! Oh sí, si cuando quiere ése Gray es supah lindo. Ya ven como en capítulos pasados del manga. Y mientras Mashima-sensei los empareje seré muy feliz. Aunque con lo Troll que es, yo creo que nos hará sufrir un rato más.

Y bueno, respecto a éste fic, sólo diré que la inspiración me vino unos días que estuve lejos de internet. ¿Ya ven? Es peligroso alejarse de la tecnología. ewe

También he de decir que lo dejaré mientras como One-shot, ya si veo que me piden conti pues lo considero. Aunque les advierto una cosa: yo soy súper leeeeenta en actualizar. Entonces les pido paciencia. Claro en caso de que continúe esto.

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Reviews Please!

* * *

**Black Drops**

Ésa noche la siempre bonita y luminosa ciudad de Magnolia estaba siendo inundada por una persistente lluvia. Eran gotas adoloridas las que caían de las nubes grises, o ésa era la sensación que transmitían. Una sensación que después se convertía en un sentimiento de profunda tristeza.

No _debía_ haber personas caminando en las calles, todos _debían_ estarse resguardando mientras pasaba el aguacero. Pero no era tal el caso. Juvia Lockser caminaba a paso lento con la cabeza agachada.

Todos los que la conocían sabían de su inmenso amor por Gray Fullbuster, por eso la animaban a que no perdiera las esperanzas con él, a pesar de los constantes rechazos que recibía. Ella era dulce, detallista, fantasiosa y amigable; además de un poco obsesiva. Por eso después de tanta insistencia Gray había decidido aceptar salir a una cita con ella. Aunque Juvia bien sospechaba que Erza y Mirajane lo habían convencido a base de amenazas, aún cuando la última de éstas se veía toda tierna.

No importaba cómo hubieran sido las cosas, Juvia confiaba en que terminaría enamorándolo. Por eso ése día particularmente se había esmerado para verse linda. Había buscado ropas más coloridas y sueltas, se había puesto perfume y maquillado el rostro, y había dejado de lado sus adorados gorros. Se sentía rara, pero todo era porque su cita fuera perfecta.

Se _suponía_ ése día sería de los más felices que pudiera tener.

Llegó al lugar de la cita, sentándose en una banquita para esperar a su Gray-_sama_. Pasaron 15 minutos. "Gray-sama es olvidadizo, quizá se le hizo poquito tarde", pensó sonriendo. Pasaron 15 minutos más. "¿Habrá tráfico?" pensaba algo preocupada. Otros 30 minutos más. "Gray-sama…", intentó llamarle pero el celular lo traía apagado. Paso 1 hora más. "Gray-sama no va a venir…".

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en la ciudad. El cielo entendía bien sus sentimientos, o eso creía desde niña. Siempre que ella se sentía triste empezaba a llover. Por eso la llamaban "Mujer de la lluvia".

No llevaba su paraguas, nunca se imaginó que llovería, así que las gotas la bañaban rápidamente. Empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, no quería encontrarse con sus amigos, quizá terminaría sentándose cerca del Lago Sciliora. Le gustaba ir allí a pensar, era un lugar relajante cuando había Sol, esperaba que con la lluvia también lo fuera.

Los autos que pasaban cerca de ella terminaban de bañarla, con aguas algo lodosas. Ella sólo cerraba los ojos para que no le ardieran más. Ya no había nadie en las calles, y la lluvia se había vuelto poco más intensa. Así había comenzado todo.

Tan distraída iba que no se percató de la presencia de otro chico que caminaba por la misma banqueta en dirección a ella. Y él a su vez, tan concentrado estaba en cambiar la canción de su MP3 que no notó a Juvia. Ambos chocaron de frente, retrocediendo un par de pasos por el impacto.

Él soltó su paraguas, haciendo brincar unas gotitas en los zapatos de ambos.

–P-Per-Perdón –murmuró ella.

De repente Juvia se había quedado estática, no se podía mover. Se sentía miserable, estúpida, patética. Como una cucaracha aplastada. El amor de su vida la había dejado plantada, ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de marcarle o algo; estaba lloviendo un aguacero, los autos la mojaban con aguas sucias, chocaba con un extraño y luego sus piernas temblaban tanto que no se podía mover. ¿Qué más le faltaba?

El chico un poco sorprendido, la miró fijamente. Estaba completamente empapada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cabello desaliñado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, quizá de frío o porque estaba reprimiendo su llanto. Normalmente él habría pasado de cualquier mujer así, que seguramente lloraba por un hombre, pero algo en ella… en sus ojos azules, le llamó la atención.

Levantó su paraguas negro que había caído al suelo, cubriendo a ambos.

–Una mujer no debería llorar bajo la lluvia –le dijo serio, entregándole el paraguas en las manos.

Juvia lo miró impresionada, notando inmediatamente los penetrantes ojos rojos y el oscuro cabello del hombre. Él tranquilamente siguió su camino. La peliceleste se dio la vuelta mirándolo caminar sin ningún apuro, como disfrutando mojarse; y reparando también en el estuche de guitarra que cargaba.

Por unos minutos se quedó parada apretando el mango del paraguas. El aguacero ya se había calmado, quedando sólo en una llovizna. Unas pisadas apresuradas sobre los charcos la hicieron dar un respingo.

–¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! –escuchó que le gritaban.

Rápidamente se volteó, encontrándose el rostro enojado de Gajeel, su mejor amigo.

–Ju-Juvia e-estab-… –balbuceó.

–Bleh, no importa –la interrumpió pasándose la mano por el rostro–. Vamos a casa, hoy te vienes conmigo al bar.

–¿Eh?

–Nada de "¿eh?" –la regañó pegándole en la frente–. No puedo dejarte sola sabiendo que estás triste por el estúpido de Gray.

–¿Cómo sabes eso, Gajeel-kun? –preguntó.

Redfox meditó por breves segundos su respuesta. Levy que había ido con Lucy al centro comercial, le había llamado diciéndole que Gray estaba tonteando con Loke cuando seguramente Juvia lo estaba esperando en el lugar de su cita. El moreno soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Me lo imaginé –respondió incómodo–. Vámonos.

–Sí…

Juvia se dejó guiar por su compañero hasta el complejo de edificios en el que vivían. Los dos eran vecinos que se habían conocido cuando estudiaban en Phantom Lord, antes de transferirse a Fairy Tail. La peliceleste se metió en su departamento, escuchando todavía a Gajeel decirle que no tardara. Con cuidado dejó el paraguas en el recibidor, mirándolo con curiosidad. Los ojos del pelinegro aparecieron en la mente de Juvia, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

–Juvia se siente rara –murmuró apesumbrada–, seguro Juvia se va a enfermar.

No se sentía con ánimos para salir otra vez, pero conociendo al moreno, era capaz de tirar la puerta a patadas si no salía. Con cierta resistencia se metió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, para luego salir y ponerse cualquier cosa. Un enormísimo suéter rosa que Lucy le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, unas mallas cafés y sus botas de siempre. Para ultimar se ató el cabello en una simple coleta baja y salió.

Afuera en el pasillo, Gajeel le hizo una mueca tipo dragón molesto y apurado, poniendo nerviosa a la chica. Luego los dos salieron corriendo al trabajo del mayor.

O-o-O

Entrando al bar Quatro Cerberus, Juvia observó a un animado grupo de hombres. Uno de ellos estaba trepado en una mesa agitando a todos los demás. Juvia paseó la mirada por el lugar, QC era un bar estilo rock, muy diferente a Blue Pegasus que era el antro más nice de toda la zona.

–WILD! –chillaba Bacchus agitando su calabaza llena de alcohol.

–Four! –le seguían los demás.

–Esos idiotas ya están con su escándalo –se quejó Gajeel sobándose las sienes.

Juvia intentó sonreír al ver a Bacchus bailando de mesa en mesa. Estaba agradecida con Gajeel que quería distraerla para que no pensara en Gray. Pero era algo un poco imposible, ella seguía enamorada de él. Sus ojos azules miraron el escenario donde estaban montados unos instrumentos. Un estuche de guitarra recargado en la pared llamó su atención.

Otra vez los ojos rojos del misterioso chico aparecieron en su cabeza.

–¿Toca música en vivo? –preguntó a Gajeel.

–Sí, unos niños desde hace un tiempo.

–No nos llames niños, Gajeel-san –replicó un muchacho rubio acercándose–. Menos cuando somos mayores que tú –añadió divertido.

La Lockser miró detenidamente al rubio que en algo le recordaba a su amigo Natsu. Él a su vez también reparó en ella, mirándola mientras pestañeaba una y otra vez. Luego sonrió.

–No sabía que el dueño Goldmine contrató camareras –sonrió bobamente. Gajeel se golpeó el rostro–. Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, vocalista de Sabertooth.

–J-Juvia Lockser –respondió ella nerviosa.

–Bien, me regreso al camerino –anunció–, a Orga no le entran los pantalones y Rufus no encuentra sus lentes. Y seguro Rogue está enojado porque me escabullí dejándolo solo.

–Así de idiotas son todos en éste lugar –le comentó el moreno a Juvia.

O-o-O

Casi media hora después, las puertas de Quatro Cerberus se abrieron, dando paso a que los clientes entraran. La mayoría como bien se esperaba eran hombres, pero también había mujeres mezcladas. Cana era una cliente distinguida, cada que podía iba a competir con Bacchus. Juvia hubiera ido a saludarla, pero cuando la miró ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo. También estaba otra chica, de cabello corto platinado y de ojos marrones que esperaba en una mesa cercana a la suya.

–¡Ya viene Saber! –gritaron.

Una turba de mujeres salientes de quién sabe dónde entró a QC nada más escuchar que Saber se presentaría ésa noche. Juvia permaneció quieta en su lugar. Nunca había sido fanática de algún grupo, además de que en realidad no había escuchado tocar a Saber antes.

Sting salió al escenario liderando al grupo, con los brazos arriba con arrogancia. Todas las mujeres gritaron enloquecidas, verlo en pantalones de cuero y sin camisa casi les había provocado una hemorragia nasal. Detrás de él un tipo grandote de cabello verde y otro más bajo de cabello largo rubio con sombrero, salieron saludando a todos. Al último uno de cabello negro y chaqueta verdosa salía con rostro serio.

El corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco al verlo.

–¡Rujan! –ordenó Sting.

Los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica de Rogue comenzaron a sonar, seguidos de la batería de Orga y el bajo de Rufus. Sting mientras cantaba mirando fijamente a su público:

_*¿Cuándo fue que perdimos nuestros sueños?, _

_seguimos avanzando sin saber a dónde vamos._

_La vaga promesa aún no ha sido cumplida,_

_el sonido de las gotas de lluvia hacen fuerte eco._

_Aún así tu voz no desaparece, todavía no._

_Estaba buscando llenarse de fuerza._

_Hasta que no sepa qué debo hacer,_

_el camino al cielo será interminable, correré de noche allá._

Los labios de Juvia lentamente comenzaron a curvearse, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes. Algún verso de la canción o quizá los mismos instrumentos la habían reconfortado al menos un poco. Arriba en el escenario, los ojos rojos de Rogue ubicaron a la peliceleste, por casualidad de que la había confundido con su compañera Yukino. Una apenas perceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que la chica se encontraba con mejor ánimo.

¿Cómo sabrían que a partir de ésa noche iniciaría una linda historia?

* * *

*Por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad de saber qué canción es: CNBLUE – Get Away.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaaa! C:

Bueeeno... para empezar, recibí seis reviews pidiéndome que continúe la historia, así que eso haré. Gracias a ésas personitas hermosas que se animaron a comentar, ustedes son grandiosos. :D

Por otro lado, como creo ya había mencionado antes, y sino lo hago ahora, ésta historia ya está planeada, por lo que quizá algunos capítulos sean largos y otros cortos. Todo puede pasar. Pero de igual manera ténganme paciencia. Tengo algunos trabajos pesadones en la escuela, y un examen para mañana del cual aún no estudio nada. u.u

Y no he dormido mis horas, ¡oh, Dios! Me desvelé haciendo una tarea. D:

Así que por ésa razón estoy viendo borroso, ¿eh? xD

Ok, ok. Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡A leer! ¡Reviews porfitas! x3

* * *

**Black Drops**

**Chap. 2**

Después de las largas vacaciones, un nuevo año escolar iniciaba en la Academia Fairy.

En la entrada todo mundo se saludaba y contaba con ánimos lo que había hecho en esos días de descanso. Otros preferían correr rápido para ganar las mejores bancas. Y algunos más iniciaban una de las características y absorbentes peleas de Fairy Tail.

Juvia cruzó con desanimo las puertas de su escuela, había aguantado bien el resto de las vacaciones sin saber nada de Gray ni contar lo de su frustrada cita, pero saber que lo vería en el salón al lado del suyo la ponía nerviosa. No sabía si él le daría alguna explicación, así como tampoco sabía si Gajeel cumpliría su promesa de no molerle la cara a golpes apenas lo viera.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

–¡Juvia! –le gritaron.

Ella se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Lisanna Strauss, su compañera de clases, que de inmediato se le echó a los brazos.

–Lisanna-san –le sonrió animada–, buenos días.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó la peliblanca separándose–, desde que me fui de vacaciones con Elf-niichan y Mira-nee al extranjero no supe de ti –añadió haciendo puchero.

–Juvia está muy bien –respondió–, aunque no salió de la ciudad ni hizo cosas interesantes –explicó.

–Pero seguro saliste a muchas citas co-…

–Si no se apuran llegarán tarde a clase –interrumpió la voz de Gajeel pasando por un lado de ellas.

Juvia respiró aliviada con la intervención de su amigo, porque bien sabía no era tanta casualidad que pasara por allí justo cuando Lisanna iba a decir el nombre tabú de su vida. La albina en cambio miró el reloj de su celular pegando un gritito angustiado.

–¡Se nos hace tarde! –exclamó jalando a Juvia de la muñeca.

O-o-O

Juvia se asomó tímidamente al salón, dejando a Lisanna que entró apurada a apartar dos asientos cerca del de Cana. Los ojos azules de la peliceleste inspeccionaron impacientes el lugar. Había tenido la esperanza de que Gray fuera a buscarla, pero sólo veía a los demás estudiantes de Fairy con los que tenía un trato cordial. Lentamente se dirigió a su asiento mientras Gajeel bufaba molesto.

–Buenos días –saludó Macao perezosamente entrando al aula–. ¡Cana, no tomes en clase!

–¡Es agua!

Un par de minutos después, justo cuando Macao-sensei, el primer maestro del día, iba a iniciar la clase, una pequeña de larguísimo cabello rubio entró dando brincos por todas partes.

–¡Buenos días a todos –canturreó emocionada–, bienvenidos a su nuevo año en Fairy Tail! –añadió aventando un poco de confeti sacado de entre sus ropas.

–"_Ya veo porqué ésta es una escuela de locos" _–pensó Gajeel inevitablemente.

–¡Directora Mavis! –chilló el Conbolt poniéndose recto.

–Hoy les traigo una sorpresa… ¡un estudiante nuevo! –anunció mirando con sus verdes ojos hacia la puerta.

Inmediatamente un muchacho de cabello negro entró vistiendo el uniforme de invierno de Fairy. Los ojos de Juvia no pudieron evitar ensancharse al mirarlo fijamente. Ya habían pasado días desde ésa dramática noche, pero aún tenía un pequeño recuerdo en su cabeza.

–Él es Rogue Cheney –lo presentó Mavis–. Háganlo sentir de la familia, ¿entendido?

–¡Sí!

–Oye, como que es lindo, ¿no? –le susurró Lisanna a Juvia en tono divertido.

–¿Eh? Umm, sí –respondió apenada.

La Strauss pestañeó confundida con la afirmación de su amiga, Juvia no decía que alguien era lindo sin antes decir que Gray era la maravilla más grande que Dios pudo crear. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar al frente, pensando que necesitaba hablar con Mirajane.

–Entonces, Rogue –habló el sensei mirando las bancas disponibles–, siéntate por donde está Gajeel, el gamberro con montón de piercings que está al fondo –le señaló.

El Cheney ubicó a su compañero de trabajo en una esquina murmurando cosas, posiblemente quejas e insultos para Macao. En silencio caminó hasta su lugar, justamente a un lado de Gajeel y detrás de Juvia.

–Gamberro –le dijo tranquilo.

–Ryos –respondió en automático el Redfox.

Rogue frunció ligeramente el ceño, torciendo un poco la boca. No le gustaba que le dijeran así. Luego volvió la mirada al frente, a donde Macao anotaba unas cosas en la pizarra. Suspiró en silencio, maldiciendo a Sting al que escuchaba armando jaleo en el salón de al lado.

–Tan ruidoso como siempre –habló Gajeel.

–Sí.

Un destello azul frente a él le llamó la atención, era la cabellera de una chica. El recuerdo de la noche que conoció a una mujer con el mismo color de cabello pasó por su cabeza, ignorándolo después de unos cuantos segundos. Habían pasado días de eso, así que dudaba que fuera la misma.

Juvia en cambio estaba inquieta, preguntándose si era el mismo chico con el que había chocado. Ésa noche su vista estuvo empañada por las lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia, por lo que quizá no había prestado tanta atención a sus rasgos, no más allá de sus ojos rojos. Pero incluso aunque ése color fuera raro, tampoco era único, Gajeel también tenía ojos rojos.

Un sonoro suspiro se escapó de sus labios, captando la atención de sus compañeros.

–"_El chico con el que Juvia chocó… ¿tenía una cicatriz en el rostro?" _–pensó.

–Oye Juvia, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Cana.

–¿Eh? –preguntó notando que la miraban–, ¡sí, sí! Perdón –se apuró a decir.

–Deja de estar de rara, mujer –la regañó el metalero lanzándole una bola de papel en la cabeza.

–Juvia dijo que lo siente, Gajeel-kun –se quejó ella volteándose a verlo.

Rogue sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver los cachetes inflados de la peliazul. No podría ser la misma mujer triste.

O-o-O

Luego de finalizada la clase de "Economía de los peces", que era básicamente economía mezclada con ejemplos de peces, Macao salió del salón, preguntándose quién había aprobado que una clase se llamara así. La carita de Mavis Varmillion y la del sub-director Makarov aparecieron rápidamente en su cabeza, sacándole una hinchada venita en la frente.

En el salón, Cana y Lisanna habían salido para el almuerzo con Lucy y las demás, dejando a Juvia, que había prometido alcanzarlas apenas terminar un ejercicio, con Gajeel y Rogue que no parecían tener ganas de moverse.

–Oye Ryos –le habló Gajeel–, ¿por qué están aquí?

–¿Qué parte de "no me digas Ryos" no entiendes? –se quejó el moreno suspirando–. Sting se enteró de la popularidad de un Natsu Dragneel, e insistió tanto en venir a conocerlo.

–¡¿Sólo por Salamander?! –chilló Redfox incrédulo–. ¿Tu amigo está bien de la cabeza?

–Azorado.

–¡Rogue, Gajeel-san! ¡Batalla doble! –gritó el rubio mencionado entrando abruptamente al salón.

Juvia alzó la mirada instintivamente, no eran nada raras las peleas en Fairy Tail, eran como el pan de cada día. Ella y Gajeel habían entrado a la Academia Fairy justo después de una pelea callejera con ellos, en los viejos tiempos cuando era parte de una pandilla llamada los Element 4. Pero la voz que había escuchado no la reconocía del todo.

–Justo ahora estaba pensando en darte una paliza –rió Gajeel tronándose los nudillos.

–No –se limitó a responder Rogue a su amigo.

–¡Vamos, no seas gallina! –intervino una cuarta cabeza pelirosada cacareando.

–¿Ga-Gallina? –repitió con una ceja temblando.

–¡Rogue! No podemos dejar que se burlen de alguien de Sabertooth –se quejó enérgicamente el rubio–, nosotros somos los Dragones Gemelos, enseñémosles quiénes son los más fuertes.

–Si lo pones así –sonrió desafiante mientras se quitaba el suéter amarillento del uniforme.

–¿Sabertooth? –repitió la peliceleste mirando al dúo–, entonces Rogue-san y ése Sting-san son los de QC –murmuró.

Por la cabecita de Juvia pasó la imagen "Pista uno: Rogue-san es el guitarrista de Sabertooth". Luego una repentina nube de polvo de la cual salían brazos, piernas y cabezas se formó al centro del aula, seguida de una lluvia de sillas voladoras.

–¡Tomen esto, malditos! –gritaba Natsu que era el que aventaba las sillas.

Una de las sillas, fuera de control porque Natsu se había emocionado, voló en dirección de Juvia, obligándola a arrojarse al piso. Con unas lagrimitas se sentó en el suelo, resguardándose detrás de su mesa, mientras se sobaba sus rodillas rojas. Casi de inmediato los pasos calmados de alguien se acercaron a ella.

–¿Te heriste? –preguntó Rogue.

–No, Juvia está bien –asintió levantándose algo avergonzada–, gracias.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, Gajeel y Sting golpeaban, zarandeaban y pateaban a Natsu mientras lo reprendían por haber desordenado todo el salón.

O-o-O

Por la noche, la Lockser se acomodó un gorro blanco y un suéter celeste con nubecitas, saliendo a prisa de su casa. Rápidamente hizo señas a un taxi, llegando en pocos minutos a Quatro Cerberus. Luego de cruzar la puerta, se acercó a la barra, buscando con la mirada a Gajeel.

–¿Juvia? –la reconoció él–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Ah… el edificio estaba algo solo… y Juvia no quería –balbuceó apenada.

–Está bien, está bien –la cortó algo confundido–. Ve a sentarte, te llevo algo –le indicó.

–Gracias, Gajeel-kun –le sonrió sentándose en una de las pocas mesas vacías.

La peliceleste miró a su alrededor, los otros chicos de Quatro Cerberus ya estaban ebrios, cantando y gritando cosas sin sentido; y los demás clientes bebían conversando con sus acompañantes. En otra mesa, una chica de cabello plateado meneaba la pajilla de su soda con aburrimiento.

–Yo no soy un hombre cualquiera –hablaba Bacchus–, soy un caballero –añadió después.

–WILD! –chillaban con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Unos minutos después, Rogue salió al escenario con una guitarra acústica en la mano. Ya era la hora de que Sabertooth saliera a tocar, pero nunca les faltaban los problemas, ni las "exigencias de diva" de Sting, como él se refería a esos incidentes. Por eso lo habían mandado a adelantarse mientras Rufus y Orga ayudaban a Sting a buscar su pendiente de cristal, que según él era de la suerte. Se sentó en un banquito, comenzando a tocar unos suaves acordes para amenizar el ambiente.

Juvia lo miró ensimismándose en sus pensamientos, por alguna razón la guitarra de Rogue lograba calmar sus ansias, dudas y nervios. La tranquilizaba tanto, que la hacía olvidar el hecho de que aún no había visto a Gray, y que sus problemas con él no estaban resueltos.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, queridos lectores! :DD

Bueno, primero disculparme, quería actualizar la semana pasada, pero digamos que la escuela no me dejó. ¡Y de hecho debería estar haciendo mi tarea ahorita! Pero bueno, trataré de hacerla a la brava para tampoco desverlarme DD:

Y bien, decir que he leído sus reviews y me encantan, aunque lamento no poder contestarlos. Pero que sepan que siempre los leo y hasta a veces los releo porque me gusta lo que me escriben. Me alientan a no dejar tirado éste proyecto.

Emm, pues espero les agrade el capítulo, lo hice como que medio a la carrera precisamente para no dejarlos esperando más. xD

Y-Y-Y #posyomevoy, ¡como dije tengo tareaaa! :S

Los dejo, Reviews Please!

* * *

**Black Drops**

**Chap. 3**

Juvia terminó de abotonarse el suéter y acomodarse el moño del uniforme de Fairy. El cielo había amanecido con algunas nubes grises dispersas y el viento soplaba frío propio de la mañana. Los ojos azules de la Lockser miraron con ligera sorpresa el reloj de su habitación, se había retrasado un par de minutos de su marcada rutina.

Caminó rápidamente a la puerta del departamento, mirando su paraguas rosa con corazones y el otro de color negro a un lado. Algo indecisa tomó el mango del segundo, llevándoselo consigo.

–Te tardaste, mujer –la regañó Gajeel cuando salió.

–Lo siento, Gajeel-kun –se disculpó de inmediato. El Redfox suspiró resignado, notando después lo que su amiga traía en las manos.

–¿Y ése paraguas? –le preguntó intrigado–, parece de hombre.

–¿Eh? Pe-pero las mujeres también pueden tener un paraguas negro –respondió nerviosa.

–Lo que digas –contestó no muy convencido–. Vámonos.

O-o-O

La recta Presidenta estudiantil visualizó a un pelinegro caminar arrastrando los pies a la entrada de la Academia Fairy. Un par de venitas aparecieron en su frente. Tantas veces que había amenazado a todos de no parecer desinteresados cuando fueran entrando a la escuela, y un tremendo estúpido se atrevía a desafiarla. Volvió a mirar en la dirección del pelinegro, poniéndosele los pelos de punta cuando lo vio sin la camisa blanca del uniforme y el cinturón mal acomodado.

Lentamente se acomodó las gafas con el rostro serio, apretando después el paso casi endemoniadamente para alcanzarlo. Todos a su alrededor se echaron hacia un lado anticipando que los mandarían a volar de un golpe si por desgracia llegaban a meterse en el camino de Titania.

El pelinegro que aún no se daba cuenta de la mujer con *_armadura de velocidad_ que lo perseguía, de repente sintió una pesada mano ponerse sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente se volteó con cara de pocos amigos, congelándose después de ver a la aterradora mujer.

–Eres tú –habló despacio la pelirroja, haciendo que al pelinegro se le enchinara la piel.

–Ugh, Erza.

–Es obligación de un estudiante portar su uniforme como es debido –lo regañó cruzada de brazos–, también, no debes caminar arrastrando los pies, das una mala impresión a la escuela. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí, sí.

–Buenos días –saludó una tierna voz interviniendo–, Erza, Gray.

–Mira-chan –le sonrió el pelinegro aliviado de verla.

–¿Puedo saber de qué hablaban? –preguntó educada.

–Gray que está infringiendo las normas respecto al uso del uniforme –respondió Erza.

–No deberías hacer eso, Gray –lo reprendió tiernamente. Él sólo asintió medio sonrojado–. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Juvia? No la he escuchado decir nada de eso –preguntó meditando un poco. Inmediatamente el moreno frunció el ceño, mirando con aburrimiento hacia otro lado.

–Tienes razón –asintió la Scarlet–, conociendo a Juvia es raro que no hubiera hecho escándalo por eso.

–No fui –respondió seco el Fullbuster.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No tiene caso que Juvia se haga más ilusiones conmigo.

–No la habrás dejado así sin decirle nada, ¿cierto? –preguntó Mirajane con el ceño fruncido y voz seria. Gray no respondió.

–Si de verdad no querías asistir pudiste al menos decírselo –añadió Erza aparentemente tranquila–, búscala y discúlpate por eso –le ordenó amenazante.

O-o-O

Los dos ex-Phantom entraron a su salón vacío a ésas horas de la mañana. Por lo regular todos los demás llegaban faltando cinco segundos para empezar la clase. Lisanna por la mañana se tardaba haciendo los bento y luego salía corriendo de casa con Elfman. Y Cana por su lado solía llegar de vez en cuando hasta la segunda clase.

Los ojos azules de Juvia miraron con sorpresa a un pelinegro sentado casi en la esquina, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Instintivamente apretó con nervios el paraguas. Gajeel simplemente siguió caminando sonriendo lobunamente al mirarlo.

–Ryos –le dijo a modo de saludo.

–No me digas así –respondió el aludido frunciendo el ceño.

La Lockser se quedó pasmada un par de segundos, siempre había sido tímida para relacionarse con los demás, encima de que el Cheney la ponía nerviosa por más razones. Finalmente se tomó un hondo respiro antes de seguir caminando hasta su lugar.

–Buenos días, Rogue-san –saludó bajito aunque no tanto como para no ser escuchada. El pelinegro al escuchar su nombre alzó la vista, para mirarla fijamente.

–Rogue está bien –le aclaró suavizando su tono.

–A-Ah, perdón –balbuceó avergonzada– Soy Juvia Lockser.

–Buenos días –le sonrió él.

Gajeel examinó a ambos en silencio, percatándose de algo raro en el comportamiento de Juvia. Ella nunca iniciaba una conversación por sí misma con un desconocido, prefería esperar a que le hablaran primero. Justo así había pasado con Lyon Vastia, se habían vuelto amigos sólo después de que el peliblanco le insistiera de mil maneras.

–"_¿Qué rayos le pasa?"_ –se preguntó.

–Oye Gajeel, ¿me ayudas? –preguntó la vocecita de una peliazul con una enorme pila de libros en los brazos.

–¿Eh? ¿Me hablaron los libros o el duende detrás de ellos? Gehehe –rió divertido. Los ojos acuosos de Levy se asomaron detrás de los libros, paralizando al moreno que sentía las miradas reprobatorias de los otros.

–¡Gajeel estúpido! –gritó la pequeña hada echándose a correr. Unos segundos después un estruendo se escuchó en el pasillo junto con las voces de Jet y Droy llamando a Levy con desespero exagerado. El Redfox suspiró levantándose de su lugar.

Juvia acomodó su bolsa en la banca, dejando el paraguas en el asiento de Gajeel donde no le estorbaría a nadie más que a él, pero que de todas formas no lo quitaría. Rogue miró con detenimiento el paraguas, percatándose de un círculo rojo en una de las esquinas, no muy grande de tamaño y con una "R" cursiva blanca en el centro.

Curiosamente días atrás él tenía uno idéntico que Rufus le había regalado.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó sorprendiendo a Juvia.

–Hace unos días… una persona me lo dio –comenzó la ojiazul–. ¿Podría ser suyo? –preguntó tímida.

–Parece ser.

–E-Entiendo –balbuceó tomándolo–. Perdón por todo –se disculpó inclinándose.

–Está bien –sonrió tomándolo–. Parece tonto que no nos hayamos reconocido –le comentó.

–Sí…

–¿Por qué llorabas ésa noche? –preguntó directamente. Juvia apretó los labios incómoda–. No es necesario que contestes si no quieres –añadió mirando a otro lado avergonzado.

–Creo que es justo que Rogue-san lo sepa –murmuró sonrojada. Rogue la miró fijamente–. Ése día Juvia iba a tener una cita muy importante para ella, pero… la dejaron plantada.

–"_Entonces sí fue por un hombre"_ –pensó atinadamente.

–Fue cuando empezó a llover –relató pausadamente–, Juvia no tenía con qué cubrirse, así que terminó toda mojada.

–¿Y él? –preguntó interesado.

–Juvia aún no ve a Gray-sama –negó.

Unos pasos fuera del pasillo llamaron la atención de ambos. Juvia entreabrió los ojos con marcada sorpresa cuando vio a Gray entrar al salón. El Fullbuster la miró algo sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente después para luego irse del aula. Juvia sintió una puñalada, llevándose las manos hasta el pecho.

–Gray-sama… –lo llamó levantándose de su lugar.

Rogue afiló la mirada instintivamente.

O-o-O

–¡Gray-sama! ¡Espere, Gray-sama!

–¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno volteándose con mala cara.

Había pocos estudiantes cerca de ellos, pero en realidad tampoco era como si estuviesen armando un escándalo, de hecho todos estaban acostumbrados a las escenas de ellos. Por ésa razón nadie reparaba en ellos.

–¿Por qué está molesto? –preguntó preocupada.

–¿Por qué? –repitió indignado–, voy a buscarte y te encuentro a solas con un tipo que quién sabe quién sea.

–Pero Rogue-san no es una mala persona –respondió apresurada–, además es amigo de Gajeel-kun.

–¿Lo estás defendiendo?

–Por favor no lo tome a mal, Gray-sama –le suplicó.

–¿Por qué no regresas con él? –le preguntó con voz fría–, quizá me hagas un favor –añadió alejándose de ella.

–Pero Juvia no… –murmuró quedándose estática.

O-o-O

–Ése idiota –gruñó Gajeel escondido cerca de donde estaban–, primero la hace llorar y ahora la quiere hacer sentir culpable.

Levy que sujetaba al Redfox del brazo para contenerlo, asintió con el ceño fruncido. Ella consideraba a Gray un amigo de la infancia, junto con Natsu, Erza y todos los demás, pero tenía que admitirlo: Gray se estaba pasando con Juvia.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre la Academia Fairy.

* * *

*Recordar que Erza sí tiene una armadura de velocidad. La de leopardo. Y pues me pareció divertido hacer alusión a ella. :)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Cha cha chan! ¡Hola otra vez, amados lectores! :DD

Recién vengo terminando el capítulo de hoy. Qué, bueno, debo decir me quedó al menos 300 palabras más largo que los otros. Eso ya es un avance, ¿no?

Y eshteee... yo sé que todavía no ven mucho Rovia, lo sé, lo sé. Pero como es mi primer crack, me cuesta algo de trabajo. ¡Aunque ya sé que eso no es pretexto! Así que como segunda defensa diré que la historia ya está planeada, y que vamos según lo acordado. En los próximos capítulos veremos poco a poco, más de ellos. x3

¡Y también quiero compartirles algo más! Mientras escribía, me llegó otro crack a la mente, Natsu/Juvia. Jajaja, ya sé que ni se hablan, pero no lo pude evitar. Natsu es supah lindo, y Juvia es shúper tierna. :33 Así que quizá en algún futuro me ánime a escribirlo.

¿Y qué más? Claro, agradezco a todos sus reviews, ¡me encantan! Me dan mucho ánimo para no dejar la historia tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Si alguien me conoce de otros fandoms, sabe de lo que hablo. :v

Equis de. xD Los dejo, aún tengo tarea.

¡Más reviews! :D

* * *

**Black Drops**

**Chap. 4**

La repentina lluvia azotaba completamente la ciudad de Magnolia. La Lockser no la miraba, pero podía escuchar las gotas de agua pegar con violencia en la ventana de la enfermería. Había caminado hasta ahí con la excusa de sentirse mal físicamente, pero claramente no engañaba a nadie, menos a Porlyusica, la doctora.

Porlyusica la miró fijamente, para luego buscar en un cajón con varias cajitas de medicamentos, unas gotas para los ojos. Juvia vio la mano de la doctora atravesar la cortina de la cama, con el botecito de las gotas extendidas hacia ella.

–Vete apenas te calmes –le dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas.

–Lo siento… –respondió ella.

Porlyusica suspiró negando con la cabeza. Mal de amores. Como si nos los hubiera conocido, en su adolescencia cuando era alumna de Fairy Tail y su compañero de clases era Makarov. Miró por última vez la cama en la que Juvia descansaba, saliendo después fuera de la enfermería para dejarla sola.

–Pero es que… Juvia no puede dejar de amar a Gray-sama.

Las gotas de lluvia y la hinchazón creciente de sus ojos, comenzaron a adormecerla. Sólo oía el _drip drip drop_. Así por largos segundos, hasta que unos pasos presurosos y la puerta abriéndose de golpe la alarmaron.

–"_¿Gajeel-kun? ¿Erza-san?" _–pensó medio incorporándose.

–¡Duele, duele, duele! –escuchó a alguien quejarse–. Lucy es muy fuerte cuando le conviene.

–Natsu-san –lo llamó la peliceleste asomando la cabeza por la cortina. El Dragneel pegó un brinco al verla.

–¡Por Igneel, Juvia! –chilló entre alarmado y asustado–. ¿Qué te pasó?

–No te preocupes –le sonrió apenada–, Juvia se sintió cansada de repente, por eso está aquí.

–Pero… ¿tus ojos? –preguntó no convencido.

–¡A-Ah! Sólo fue un poco de basura que les entró –respondió atropelladamente–. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Lucy me golpeó porque le jugué una broma –respondió sobándose su hinchadísima mejilla.

–Porlyusica-san no está, pero Juvia puede ayudarte.

–¡Entonces cuento contigo! –le sonrió animoso.

–Déjaselo a Juvia –le contestó igual.

Juvia lo sentó en el banquillo donde usualmente Porlyusica examinaba a sus pacientes, comenzando torpemente a examinarlo. Después colocó una gasa sobre su mejilla, pegándola con cinta médica adhesiva, y finalmente buscó un desinflamante en las pastillas.

–Con eso estarás bien, creo –le sonrió la ojiazul–. Espero Wendy esté orgullosa de lo que Juvia hizo hoy.

–Lo estará –le aseguró el pelirosa.

Wendy era como una hermanita pequeña para Gajeel, por lo que Juvia al considerar a Gajeel como un hermano mayor y protector, consideraba también a Wendy como su hermanita. Y la Marvel por su parte también parecía encantada con la idea de tener dos hermanos.

Extrañamente un silencio tenso, desde el punto de vista de Juvia, se formó. Otra vez sólo se oía el _drip drip drop_ en el lugar.

–¿Sabes? Deberías ver por tu propia felicidad –dijo seriamente el pelirosado.

O-o-O

El timbre que indicaba la salida de clases se escuchó por toda la escuela. Juvia caminó a paso apresurado, esquivando a los otros estudiantes, que como Elfman, salían como estampida gritando *"¡otoko, otoko!".

Lentamente se asomó a su salón, encontrándose a Gajeel de frente, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada clavada en ella. La Lockser sintió cómo se ponía un poco más pálida, casi transparente.

–¿En dónde andabas, eh? –preguntó el moreno acercándose para intimidarla.

–Ju-Juvia estaba en la enfermería –respondió haciéndose chiquita. El Redfox alzó una ceja–. Porlyusica-san le dio unas gotitas a Juvias –añadió enseñándole un papelito.

–Como sea –chasqueó la lengua el mayor–. Vámonos a casa –le dijo pasándole su maletín.

Ambos caminaron lentamente admirando los estragos que había provocado la estampida de estudiantes. Papeles y maletines tirados por aquí y por allá; Ichiya estrellado en una pared, seguramente por obra divina de Erza, y los Trimens en K.O. mientras Jenny los picoteaba con una pluma rosa; y Max con una escoba… prácticamente siendo violado.

Los dos miraron todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, porque al menos en Fairy Tail eso era lo más normal que podían encontrarse. La única que aún se sorprendía por ése tipo de cosas era Lucy.

–Gajeel-kun, ¿tú trajiste con qué cubrirte? –preguntó Juvia cuando salieron y vieron la lluvia aún caer con fuerza.

–No… –respondió con los ojos en blanco.

–¿Levy-san no traería uno extra?

–La enana se fue hace un rato –negó. Ambos suspiraron derrotados.

–Parece que tienen problemas –intervino una voz burlona.

–Ah, Sting-san, Rogue-san –saludó Juvia.

–¿Te estabas burlando, rubio? –preguntó Gajeel chocando frentes con el Eucliffe.

–Claro que no –respondió empujando más–, sólo me burlo de Natsu-san.

–Son como unos chiquillos –suspiró Rogue acercándose a donde Juvia los miraba entretenida.

Juvia de inmediato se puso tensa, alejándose un pasito de él. Rogue enarcó una ceja, decidiendo darle la distancia que ocupaba.

–Ju-Juvia piensa que se llevan bien –respondió la peliceleste.

–Posiblemente… –asintió el pelinegro mirándola de reojo. Ella tenía la vista clavada en los otros dos, pero Rogue notaba claramente el nerviosismo en sus palabras–. Lamento haberte puesto en una situación incómoda –dijo de repente. Juvia volteó a verlo sorprendida.

–¡Juvia no culpa a Rogue-san! –respondió de inmediato volteando a verlo con preocupación–, más bien… fue la mala suerte de Juvia… que Gray-sama lo haya tomado a mal –se explicó. El Cheney la miró con detenimiento.

–¿Se molestó contigo? –preguntó interesado, analizando los ojos rojos de Juvia.

–Gray-sama es algo difícil…

–Entiendo.

–¡Mujer, ya podemos irnos! –gritó Gajeel alzando triunfante el paraguas transparente de Sting.

–¡Oye Gajeel-san, ocupo eso! –replicó el rubio brincando como niño pequeño para arrebatarle al moreno su paraguas.

–¿Ocupan uno? –preguntó Rogue.

–Sí, bu-bueno… Juvia olvidó el suyo por traer el de Rogue-san… y Gajeel-kun casi nunca lo carga.

–En ése caso tómalo otra vez –le ofreció extendiéndole su paraguas.

–¡Juvia no puede! Ya ha causado muchos problemas –negó algo frenética.

–Usaré el de Sting –aclaró sonriendo divertido por los movimientos y gestos de la peliceleste–. Tómalo.

–Juvia lo devolverá después, gracias –respondió aferrándose a él con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

El rubio Eucliffe miró de soslayo a su compañero de Saber, dibujándosele una sonrisa lobuna al verlo con la Lockser.

O-o-O

Sting miró a los dos ex-Phantom perderse bajo la lluvia mientras se alejaban de Fairy Tail. Lentamente tomó un hondo respiro, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno.

–Oye Rogue– le habló sin mirarlo–, pareces interesado en Juvia-san –comentó.

–Hay algo en ella que me interesa.

–Qué pervertido resultaste ser –se rió el líder de Saber. El pelinegro se sonrojó un poco, mirándolo con malos ojos–. ¿Y qué te gustó de ella? –preguntó ignorando la mirada de su compañero.

–Sus ojos –respondió automáticamente.

–Son azules, ¿qué hay de especial en ellos?

–No es el color, sino lo que se ve en ellos –negó calmado–. El día que la conocí vi una tormenta en ellos. Como era de noche, las gotas eran negras. Eso me llamó la atención.

–De repente sonaste como Rufus… –meditó el otro de forma distraída–. No entiendo del todo lo que dices, pero creo que es importante. De lo contrario no hablarías con ella, ¿cierto? –añadió.

–Pero no debería ser… porque le ocasionaré problemas –respondió serio.

O-o-O

**::Por la tarde::**

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del departamento de Juvia captaron su atención. Rápidamente la Lockser bajó en calcetines de un sillón dirigiéndose, un poco extrañada, a abrir.

–¿Gajeel-kun? –habló al verlo en la puerta.

–¿Hoy no vas a ir a QC? –preguntó el moreno.

–No, Juvia prefiere quedarse.

–¿Ahora qué _planeas_ hacer, mujer? –la cuestionó alzando una ceja.

–Juvia irá a casa de Lucy-san con Wendy –respondió en automático–. Prepararemos galletas, te traeré algunas –añadió sonriendo.

Juvia esperó pacientemente a que su mejor amigo se marchara del edificio. Luego se abalanzó sobre uno de los sillones de su sala, tomando su celular celeste y marcando el número de Lucy.

–Lucy-san, Juvia está lista –anunció emocionada.

–_¡Perfecto! Ya corrí a Natsu, así que no nos molestará _–respondió del otro lado de la línea la rubia–,_ vente ahora mismo._

–Sí, Juvia irá ahí en seguida.

O-o-O

Al día siguiente, Juvia terminaba de arreglarse lo más rápido que podía. Había tomado de su tocador una cinta rosa que Lucy le había regalado, amarrándosela en una coleta baja; un poco de maquillaje discreto y su falda un poco más corta, llegándole arriba de las rodillas.

–Juvia piensa hacer lo que Natsu-san le dijo– se recalcó en el espejo–. Juvia verá por su felicidad, y su felicidad es únicamente Gray-sama.

Olisqueó las galletas de mantequilla que había preparado y arreglado en una bolsita con un moño, y finalmente salió de su departamento. Ése día Gajeel no la esperaba, lo que internamente agradecía porque de lo contrario hubiera sido regañada.

Casi corriendo llegó a Fairy Tail, entrando al salón de su amado Gray-sama. Juvia miró de reojo a una chica peliplateada, bastante parecida a Lisanna, hablando animadamente con Lucy. La Heartfilia al verla de inmediato se levantó de su lugar para recibirla, mientras la otra chica caminaba a donde Sting y Natsu comenzaban la primera pelea de la mañana.

–¿Todo quedó listo? –preguntó la rubia animada.

–Sí, gracias a Lucy-san –respondió sonriéndole–. Espero que Gray-sama perdone a Juvia, y-y-y que un día puedan tener treinta hijos –añadió totalmente sonrojada, con las manos en las mejillas y remolineándose de pie.

Sting volteó a ver a las dos chicas, alcanzando a escuchar parte de su conversación.

–¡Toma, maldito! –chilló Natsu arrojándole una botella de salsa tabasco. El de Saber saltó para esquivar el ataque "de fuego" de su rival, pero la botella de todos modos fue a estrellarse contra Lucy.

–¡Arde! –chilló la rubia mirando furiosa al pelirosa.

Mientras Lucy correteaba a Natsu aventándole mochilas y sillas, Juvia se dedicó a acomodar perfectamente las galletas en la paleta de la banca, junto con un sobre rojo con corazones rosas.

–Con esto Gray-sama se enamorará de Juvia –se dijo feliz.

–No –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La peliceleste se dio la vuelta lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole lento y doloroso, mirando a Gray que la veía fijamente. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera saltado a sus brazos sin importarle lo que Gray le dijera. Acosadora, loca, aterradora, pervertida. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero un rechazo tan directo…

–¿Cómo dice, Gray-sama?

–No estoy enamorado de ti, Juvia –respondió tomando los regalos que había en su lugar–. No puedo enamorarme de ti –recalcó entregándoselos en la mano.

–Juvia… lo siente… –apenas murmuró agachando la vista, sin poder moverse.

Eucliffe que había estado atento a Juvia en lo que Natsu era perseguido por Lucy, frunció el ceño. Mientras la menor de las Auguria, que estaba a su lado, sólo se llevó la mano a la boca, cubriéndosela.

–Yukino, sácala de aquí –susurró discretamente.

"Accidentalmente" Sting arrojó su maletín a la cabeza de Gray, sorprendiendo a su compañera de cabello plateado. El Fullbuster volteó enojado.

–¡Lo siento, Gray-san! –gritó el rubio echándose a correr.

–¡Vuelve aquí, desgraciado! –chilló persiguiéndolo.

–Juvia-sama, venga conmigo –le pidió Yukino tomándola de las manos. Juvia sólo se dejó llevar.

Inmediatamente de entrar a su salón, Lisanna y Cana se abalanzaron a ella con preguntas. Juvia simplemente corrió al lugar ausente de Gajeel. Ambas mujeres cuestionaron con la mirada a Yukino, que tímidamente señaló hacia su propio salón. Inmediatamente la Alberona se levantó de su asiento caminando a grandes zancadas mientras Lisanna la seguía de cerca.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Rogue a Yukino.

–Juvia-sama tuvo un encuentro desafortunado con Gray-sama –respondió en voz bajita.

–¿Otra vez? –repitió arrugando un poco la nariz. La peliplata se encogió de hombros.

–Rogue-sama, quiero ver cómo le va a Sting-sama –se disculpó su compañera saliendo a prisa.

El pelinegro miró con detenimiento a la otra chica, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la tela de la falda. Rogue estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el hombro de Juvia, la cual sólo dio un pequeño bote sin mirarlo.

–Te lo dije –dijo suavemente–, una mujer no debería de llorar.

–Rogue-san… –respondió volteando a verlo–. Juvia no va a llorar, Juvia todavía tiene fe –añadió secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

La sonrisa de ánimo del Cheney no se torció ni un poco, aunque estuviera en desacuerdo con la fe de la que hablaba la chica.

* * *

*Otoko: hombre. Aunque eso era fácil de adivinar, es la palabra favorita de Elfman. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ahhh! ¡No sé por dónde empezar!

Bueno, primero que nada: ¡Perdón! Tardé mucho en actualizar, ¿tres semanas? Ahh, los proyectos de la escuela me están matando. T^T

Y por otra parte, hoy temprano T-E-M-P-R-A-N-O, justo cuando quería actualizar, la página me marcó error. Y todavía ahorita que es de noche me lo sigue marcando, lo que tuve que hacer fue sacrificar otro de los archivos que ya tenía para reemplazarlo por el capítulo.

¡¿Y qué más?! ¡Rayos, tembló en la mañana! Me despertó la sacudida. xD

Ok, ya. ¿Ya vieron el nuevo Fairy Tail? Acabo de ver el capítulo 3, todavía no me acostumbro a los cambios, pero eventualmente lo haré.

Y respecto al fic, awww, espero les gusté el capítulo. Todavía no hago mucho Rogue/Juvia, ¡pero hago lo que puedo! Deberé ponerle más en los siguientes, porque de hecho así está planeado también. Aún así, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Como me encanta leerlos! :*

Y lamentablemente ya me tengo que ir. Muy de vacaciones pero tengo una montaña de tarea. DD:

Reviews Please!

* * *

**Black Drops**

**Chap. 5**

Por la mañana, la siempre radiante Mirajane Strauss se la pasó colgando unos llamativos volantes por toda la Academia Fairy. El baile anual de bienvenida de las hadas. Uno de los tantos alocados eventos que se solían organizar.

Juvia que caminaba por uno de los pasillos, se detuvo frente a uno de los volantes, mirándolo fijamente. Dentro de su cabecita un par de engranes comenzaron a girar echando chispas. Repentinamente un gritito de emoción se escapó de sus labios, antes de salir corriendo.

–Qué rayos… –murmuró Sting que caminaba por el mismo pasillo con Rogue–. Y ella te gusta –añadió codeando a su amigo.

–No es que me guste –replicó el moreno desviando la mirada.

–Ay, ay, ay –se quejó el rubio con gracia–, sonaste como Ren Akatsuki.

Una venita saltó por la frente del Cheney, que fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo que se hacía el desentendido silbando. Luego miró el camino por el que Juvia se había marchado. De pronto se sentía preocupado por la chica peliceleste.

O-o-O

Inmediatamente los pasillos se volvieron un lugar emocionante. Juvia veía cómo todos hacían sus invitaciones al baile, o al menos un intento.

La misma Mirajane que había colgado los volantes rechazaba con una sonrisa cuanta proposición le hicieran. Elfman ahuyentaba a manotazos a todos los que se acercaban a Lisanna. Los Trimens invitaban a diestra y siniestra a cuanta mujer les pasara por el frente, mientras que por otro lado Jenny era el centro de atención de muchos hombres. Jet y Droy se peleaban por ver quién sería la pareja de Levy. Y Freed que corría a todas las mujeres que se acercaban a Laxus.

La peliceleste soltó una risita divertida antes de estrellarse contra algo realmente duro.

–Me pregunto por qué no estoy recibiendo invitaciones –dijo una voz.

Juvia inmediatamente levantó la vista, encontrándose con la figura imponente de la prefecta Scarlet. Una gotita se deslizó por su sien, había chocado con el famoso "pecho de acero" de Erza.

–Oh, Juvia. En buen momento te encuentro –dijo la pelirroja que ni se había dado cuenta del choque–. Más tarde todas nos veremos en casa de Lucy para arreglarnos.

–¿Erza-san, tendrás una cita con Jellal-san? –preguntó curiosa.

–¡¿Ci-ci-cita?! –balbuceó la Scarlet explotándole el rostro por el sonrojo–, ¡qu-qué va! ¡Qué cosas dices! –chilló dándole un "golpecito" a Juvia en el brazo.

–Juvia se rinde… –lloriqueó la ojiazul con una lagrimita a punto de salirle. Erza era más brutal de lo acostumbrado cuando estaba avergonzada.

–Entonces irás a casa de Lucy, ¿cierto?

–Por supuesto –asintió emocionada–, ¡pero primero Juvia quiere invitar a Gray-sama antes que nada! –canturreó melosa. Erza la miró con preocupación.

–¿Qué te parece si durante la fiesta lo invitas a bailar? –le propuso la pelirroja–, justo ahora con tanto bullicio por las invitaciones, seguramente se engentó y escapó de la escuela.

–Sí, probablemente…

–Por mientras, ¿qué tal si convences a Gajeel para que acompañe a Levy? –meditó la mayor–, esos dos son tan tontos que no tienen remedio –suspiró resignada. Juvia sólo se echó a reír.

O-o-O

Sting tomó entre sus manos uno de los volantes del baile, mirándolo con curiosidad.

–¿Crees que haya buena comida? –preguntó a Rogue.

–Supongo –respondió desinteresado.

–¡Entonces iré! –sonrió llevándose las manos a la nuca.

–Es un baile de parejas –le señaló el pelinegro–, ¿acaso tienes una?

–¿Quieres ser mi pareja? –preguntó animado el rubio.

–Claro que no, idiota –replicó con un tic.

–¡Eres muy aburrido, Rogue! –se quejó el líder de Saber–. Al menos dime que vendrás también.

–No estoy interesado.

–¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no invitas a Juvia-san? –le propuso el rubio con una sonrisa boba.

–¿No me estás escuchando? –preguntó mirándolo incrédulo–. Además, seguramente ella quiere ir con Gray Fullbuster.

–Ah, él… –suspiró Sting con molestia–. Tengo un mal presentimiento, llámalo mi intuición de líder. Deberías ir para ver qué pasa –le aconsejó.

El Cheney miró fijamente al frente mientras lo meditaba, usualmente no confiaba en la "intuición de líder" de Sting, pero su propia intuición le decía que por ésa vez el rubio tendría la razón.

O-o-O

Por la tarde un grupo numeroso de chicas se agrupó en la casa Heartfilia, todas llevando consigo ropas vistosas y accesorios brillantes. El baile Fairy era de los eventos más esperados, especialmente por las chicas. Era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir pareja.

–Juvia está nerviosa… –decía la peliceleste con las manos sobre el pecho–, su corazón hace _doki doki_.

–Éste es tu primer baile después de todo –le respondió Erza.

–¿En verdad es el primer baile de Juvia-sama? –preguntó Yukino sorprendida. Juvia asintió frenética.

–Bueno, es que Juvia y Gajeel llegaron a la mitad del año pasado –aclaró Lucy–, sólo pudieron participar en el desfile Fantasía, la Fiesta Hanami y la Carrera de 24 horas de resistencia.

–Y no te olvides que Juvia quedó en tercer lugar en el concurso Miss Fairy –añadió Mirajane a la plática.

–¿Tantas cosas? Es impresionante –respondió la peliplateada.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar después de un rato, llamando la atención del grupo de chicas en batas de baño. La rubia de inmediato se paró corriendo con una enorme sonrisa, regresando después con un hombre alto de piel bronceada con un juego de tijeras.

–Chicas. Él es mi estilista, Cáncer –lo presentó Lucy–. Hoy vino aquí para ayudarnos con nuestros peinados, ¿no es genial?

–Fabuloso. Todas te agradecemos tu ayuda –respondió la Scarlet.

–Un placer-ebi.

–Bueno, empecemos con Juvia –señaló la Heartfilia–. Te aseguro que quedarás radiante –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Tanto que el idiota de Gray no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima –añadió Cana bebiendo una cerveza.

–Gra-Gracias –sonrió tímidamente.

–Cáncer, te la encargamos.

–Entendido-ebi –asintió.

O-o-O

–¡Estamos listas! –chilló Lucy después de despedir a Cáncer en la puerta.

–Juvia se siente como una enorme mota de algodón –se quejó repentinamente la peliceleste. Todas las demás la voltearon a ver.

Mirajane había insistido en que Juvia llevara un vaporoso vestido azul con pedrería y guantes largos, similar al de una princesa de cuentos. Cáncer había amarrado su cabello en un moño alto dejando dos mechones sueltos para enmarcar su rostro. Lucy le había puesto un discreto maquillaje. Y al final Lisanna le había acomodado una cinta en forma de moño.

–Te ves guapa –le aseguró Erza mientras las demás asentían–. Ahora, vámonos.

O-o-O

El baile Fairy de ése año sería en un salón para fiestas propiedad de Bob, el dueño de Blue Pegasus, y amigo de años de Makarov.

Apenas entrar las chicas miraron impresionadas el lugar. Era espectacularmente enorme, con grandes candiles, fuentes de agua y mesas con manteles blancos y cristalería, sin mencionar la comida. Después de digerir el asombro, Lucy suspiró con un aura de profundo pesar.

–Me pregunto cuánto quedaremos a deber con los destrozos que hagan Natsu y los demás…

–Ciertamente –asintió la pelirroja–. Ah, bu-bueno, m-me voy –se despidió después de ver a Jellal bebiendo cerca de un rincón.

–Yo también me voy –se despidió sonriente Cana apresurándose a la barra.

–Creo que yo también.

–Igual yo.

Una vez que todas sus amigas se marcharon Juvia empezó a buscar con la mirada, encontrando con alivio a su amado que charlaba con Loke. Inmediatamente caminó con apuro hacia él. Quería gritarle con fuerza todo lo que sentía por él, pero sabía que eso sólo lo incomodaría. Toda apenada se situó detrás de él, Loke la miró sonriéndole amigable para después despedirse de Gray, dejándolo sólo para ella.

–Umm, Gray-sama –lo llamó jalándole con poca fuerza del saco.

–¿Eh? –preguntó él dándose la vuelta.

–Gray-sama, ¿quisiera bailar con Juvia? –preguntó tímida.

Ya tenía las cosas planeadas de cierta manera. Cuando estuvieran bailando aprovecharía para disculparse por el malentendido, aclararía las cosas, Gray lo entendería y después los dos se jurarían amor eterno. Igual que en las novelas que Levy le prestaba.

–No quiero –respondió incómodo Gray antes de marcharse.

La garganta de Juvia se volvió seca en un instante, sentía un nudo que no la dejaba tragar saliva; su nariz se sentía tan caliente y sus ojos empezaban a arderle. ¿Iba a llorar? Iba a llorar.

Discretamente caminó hacia la salida, no quería llamar la atención, menos de sus amigas, de Natsu o de Gajeel. No quería que por su culpa iniciaran una pelea. Decidió mejor salir a la calle, esperar que pasara un taxi y regresar a su departamento, de donde no debería haber salido.

–¿Por qué vas a llorar? –la detuvo una voz.

La Lockser se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la seria mirada de Rogue. Por quien Gray se había molestado, pero que aunque ella misma quisiera culparlo, no podía, él no había hecho nada malo.

–Por nada –se limitó a responder.

–Por Gray Fullbuster habrás querido decir.

Juvia hizo un gesto de incomodidad mientras sus ojos se volvían más acuosos. Se contuvo, no quería llorar, no frente a Rogue. No quería que la viera débil otra vez, no quería seguir siendo patética. E incluso, no quería arruinar el esfuerzo que sus amigas habían puesto en ella.

–Eso pensé –volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

–Juvia quería… arreglarlo todo… con Gray-sama.

–¿Y pasó algo? –preguntó con interés.

–Gray-sama… rechazó a Juvia…

–_"Otra vez"_ –pensó molesto. Sus ojos rojos miraron con detenimiento a la muchacha, ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar frente a él, pero no iba a aguantar por más tiempo. Él lo sabía.

Rogue posó una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Juvia. No sabía exactamente cómo tratar a las mujeres cuando lloraban, a veces intentaba consolar a Yukino cuando Sting la molestaba o cuando tenía problemas con Sorano, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo bien. Juvia se movió un poquito quedando de frente a él.

–Gray no se da cuenta de lo que tiene –le dijo serio. Instintivamente Juvia apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rogue, sin abrazarlo, sólo dejando salir sus lágrimas contra el suelo.

–Dis-Discúlpame –balbuceó apenada.

–No importa –respondió atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Juvia decidió pasarle los brazos por la espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza. No podía ocultar que lloraba, pero de algún modo muy extraño, no lo hacía desconsoladamente como de costumbre. Era como si de repente el rechazo de Gray ya no le importara de la misma manera, o como si algo más le tuviera el corazón ocupado.

–¿Todavía piensas irte? –le preguntó Rogue.

–Juvia quiere irse… pero también siente que debe quedarse… es extraño –le dijo intentando sonreírle apenada.

–Eso está bien –le sonrió él calmándola–. Dime, ¿quieres bailar? –le propuso aparentemente serio después de un rato. En un principio la peliceleste se sorprendió.

–_Me_ encantaría.

Ambos entraron al salón sin llamar la atención más de la cuenta, sólo unos pocos que los veían curiosos. Juvia se excusó por un momento después de tocarse el rostro, estaba húmedo. Rogue por su parte caminó hacia donde Sting peleaba con todo el mundo.

–Lucy-san –la llamó Juvia después de llegar a su mesa.

–¡Juvia! ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó la rubia espantada–, tu maquillaje está todo corrido –añadió. Juvia sólo les dio una sonrisa resignada.

–Gray pasó –respondió Levy.

–De verdad que es bobo –se quejó Lucy molesta–, ¿te quieres quedar con nosotras? –preguntó sonriente.

–N-No, Juvia no quiere incomodar en sus citas –negó. Las chicas de inmediato se sonrojaron.

–E-Ellos no son nuestras citas, sólo nos estamos acompañando –replicó la Heartfilia.

–Aunque, bueno, ellos están ocupados en otras cosas –añadió Levy.

–¿Entonces planea irse, Juvia-sama? –preguntó Yukino que había estado callada.

–A-Ah, n-no –negó apenada–, Rogue-san invitó a Juvia a bailar.

El trío de chicas intentó ahogar un gritito de emoción, sin mucho éxito, haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara y los ojos comenzaran a orbitarle. Rogue las miró con curiosidad desde su lugar.

–Rogue-sama es una buena persona –comentó Yukino sonriéndole cálidamente–, Juvia-sama tiene suerte.

La música comenzó a sonar atrayendo a las parejas. Muchos se fueron a sentar esperando que después pusieran otro tipo de música que no precisamente fuera para parejas, y otros en lo tanto aprovecharon para acercarse a la mesa de bocadillos.

Lucy se levantó de su lugar avanzando hacia Natsu para que al menos bailaran una pieza en toda la noche, Sting algo aburrido porque su fuente de entretenimiento había sido llevado de las orejas, se acercó por Yukino; mientras Gajeel iba a sentarse con Levy para disgusto de ésta.

_*El amor siempre es tan cruel,_

_el amor siempre es tan afilado,_

_el amor siempre es como el fuego._

_Incluso cuando sabemos esto, todavía amamos._

Juvia miró algo envidiosa a las parejas. Laxus y Mirajane resaltaban por encima del resto. Un casi silencioso suspiro se le escapó, se suponía que ella debía estar en la pista con Gray, pero las cosas no habían salido bien. Una mano frente a ella la hizo reaccionar, era de la Rogue que la invitaba a ir con él. Ella sonrió sin saber exactamente por qué, no era una sonrisa fingida, triste o de cortesía.

–Vamos –le dijo suavemente él.

En las mesas, Gray miraba divertido a Natsu que se movía como un cavernícola, pisando a Lucy cada dos por tres, a pesar de que ella intentaba guiarlo. Repentinamente un vaporoso vestido lo obligó a mirar a la nueva pareja que se había unido al baile, incrédulo miró a Juvia… que bailaba con el tal Cheney.

El vestido de Juvia dando vueltas con cada giro, su sonrisa, sus ojos resplandecientes y el sonrojo de sus blancas mejillas le hicieron dar un vuelco en el estómago. Se suponía que todo eso era de él, no del de Saber. Juvia era suya, ella misma lo decía.

Lyon pasó por detrás de él, sonriendo maliciosamente.

–La estás perdiendo, Gray –le dijo.

* * *

*Las cursivas son una canción: CNBLUE – Love is...

*En mi perfil hay un enlace de Tumblr donde dejé el fanart del aspecto de Juvia, por si alguien quiere verlo. ;D


End file.
